The Diary of an Unknown
by islashlove
Summary: While looking for an old cold case in the records room, Lassiter accidentally knocks over a few boxes that were stacked too high. As he puts everything back, one piece is left over. Trying to work out where it belongs, Lassiter reads the first pages, and realises that it's actually a diary of an unidentified officer from the station. This is a Slash/gay story
1. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: ****This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group Fanfiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is Diary****.**

**Story Notes: While looking for an old cold case in the records room, Lassiter accidentally knocks over a few boxes that were stacked too high. As he puts everything back, one piece is left over. Trying to work out where it belongs, Lassiter reads the first pages, and realises that it's actually a diary of an unidentified officer from the station. Going against protocol, Lassiter takes the diary home in order to find out who wrote it. **

**The Diary of an Unknown**

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

Detective Carlton Lassiter hated the file room, but what he hated even more was the cold cases area. To him, it was a constant reminder that they had failed. Failed to find the criminals and even worse, they failed the victims.

He made his way through the maze of dusty old boxes in search of a certain cold case. It had been about fifteen years ago and there had been a cluster of murders and it seems that the killer had started up again. As he reached up to the top of the selves to get down the box he was after, he knocked another pile, which toppled over.

"Damn it," Lassiter cursed as he looked at all the stuff scattered over the floor. Shaking his head, he got down, picked everything up and put it on the nearby table. Sitting down, he started to go through the lists, checking all the labels and putting everything back in their boxes. When he was finished, Lassiter was surprised to find one object left over.

It looked like a thick journal and, in an attempt to find where it belonged, Lassiter decided to read the first page.

_"Hi, this is stupid, I know, but hey, I'm stuck at this place again, so I should try and make the best of it. Everyone keeps telling me that Santa Barbara is a great place to live and to work. Well, we will see. Someone is coming, got to go. Talk to you later."_

'Well, this must belong to an officer that use to work here,' Lassiter thought.

After finding everything he needed for the cold case, Lassiter slipped the diary into the cold case box and took it out of the file room, unnoticed. Once outside, Lassiter ducked past his desk, slipped the diary into a drawer and then went back to work.

That evening, Lassiter took the diary home to read. He was determined to find who owned it so he could return it to them.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**

**Authors Note: Please note, I will be continuing this story as soon as I have finished a few of my other stories. If you want to know when I start posting chapters for this story again, please hit the follow story button.**


	2. Reading the Diary

**Chapter 2: Reading the Diary**

As soon as Lassiter walked into his house, he threw his keys into a bowl that sat on the small table next to the front door. He then proceeded to remove his coat, only to hear a loud thump as something hit the floor. Looking down, he saw that it was the diary he had taken from the station.

A small feeling of guilt crossed his mind. It's not like him to go against protocol, which would have been handing the diary over to the officer in charge of the evidence room, but for some reason, he just had this need to find the owner himself.

Picking up the diary, he placed it on the small table while he finished removing and hanging up his coat. Lassiter then took the diary into the lounge room and put it down on the coffee table. He then headed into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

The whole time he was cooking and then eating, he kept an eye on the diary, as if...if he took his eyes off it, the diary would just disappear. But he showed good restraint and waited until he finished eating, cleaning up and getting ready for bed.

Once his house was in order, just how he liked it, Lassiter sat down in his easy chair and picked up the diary. Placing it on his lap, he took a sip of his whisky, put the glass down on the coffee table and opened the diary to the second page and started to read.

"Well, here I am again. Managed to slip away from the rest of the sheep at this station, even if it's only for a few seconds. I can't believe I'm working at this police station. I had done everything I could not to end up here, but here I am. Dad is so proud, even if he won't actually say it to me. All he keeps saying is for me to embrace my destiny. As if fate had brought me back here. "

"The station hasn't changed much in the years that I've been gone. Sure there are a few new faces, but only a few. I was shocked to find a woman in charge, but from what I can see, Chief Karen Vick is good at her job and she cares about the officers under her command."

"And wasn't I surprised to see that Officer Carlton Lassiter was still here. He's now Head Detective and what a dick he has become. I still remember the day he walked into the bullpen. Man, he looked so good. Young, carefree and willing to learn. I guess that Sergeant Spencer got to him and moulded him into the officer he wanted me to be. It's a shame; Detective Lassiter could have been so much more."

"Maybe that's why the antics of a psychic drive him so far up the wall. Maybe Sergeant Spencer taught Detective Lassiter not to bend. To not accept anything that isn't by the book and because of that, he can't accept help, not even from people like Burton Guster, Shawn Spencer or even from his own partner, Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara."

"Now there is an interesting person, Detective O'Hara. She pretty, smart and strong, but at the same time, she's a liar. I know she is lying about something. Hiding something from her past that she is so afraid someone will find it out."

"I'm sure Shawn Spencer will work it out, he's good at doing that. He has a brain in that little head of his, even if no one really notices it or, like Detective Lassiter, dismisses it. I can see Shawn Spencer dying a gruesome death. When, I'm not sure, but when it happens, everyone in this station will be changed forever."

"It will hit his dad, Sergeant Spencer and Burton Guster the worse, maybe Burton Guster the most. He and Shawn Spencer have been so close since they were kids, which would explain why Burton Guster can stand Shawn Spencer's antics. Whereas, Shawn Spencer and his dad aren't very close. It could be because of how close his dad was to Detective Lassiter, but whatever it is, Shawn Spencer and Sergeant Spencer's relationship will always be strained."

"Well, I've got to go now. Officer McNab is looking for me, which in turn means Detective Lassiter is looking for me. I hope Detective Lassiter doesn't ruin McNab the same way that Sergeant Spencer ruined him. McNab is a kind, caring and gentle soul and it truly would be a tragic if he became the same as Detective Lassiter."

Lassiter closed the diary. This person, this...officer had been at the station when he first started, but for some reason left and then returned not that long ago. At least that will help narrow down who the diary might belong to.

But what did the mystery author mean that Henry Spencer ruined him, and on top of that, what did they mean that they hoped that he wouldn't ruin McNab the same way.

Letting out a sigh. Lassiter looked at the clock. It was now ten thirty and he needed to be in the station early the next day. Putting the diary back on the coffee table, Lassiter headed off to bed. Tomorrow was a new day and he could read some more of this mysterious diary.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


	3. Comparing

**Chapter 3: Comparing**

Even though he wanted to get back to the diary, Lassiter couldn't pick up it. A case came in and it was top priority. A body had been found on the beach and Lassiter was determined to catch the killer while Spencer was away. Unfortunately, it didn't work out and within twenty four hours of Spencer walking into the station, the killer was behind bars.

Two weeks! Two weeks, Spencer had been away and then he just waltzed in and solved the case. Unbelievable! Lassiter couldn't believe Spencer's luck. Staring at the psychic, Lassiter shook his head as the Chief and other officers congratulated him on a good job. Frustrated, Lassiter sat down and took out the paperwork to finalise the case. It was now he remembered the diary and what it had said about Spencer and his brain.

Pushing the thought aside, Lassiter got stuck in the paper work so he could go home. But he didn't get to go home; instead he was dragged by O'Hara to the nearby pub to celebrate the arrest.

While they sat around the small table in the bar, the diary re-entered his mind and what the author had said about Spencer. About the fact that no one really noticed that 'Spencer has a brain' or they just 'dismiss it' like he does, but the problem is...he doesn't dismiss it. He just doesn't understand it. He doesn't understand how someone like Spencer could be so stupid and yet so brilliant, all at the same time. Brilliant and handsome, everything that Lassiter himself wasn't.

Lassiter lowered his head. He knew if he let them, his thoughts would go to places where he could be happy. Places where Spencer would be lying in his arms and they would be sharing tender kisses, but he also knew that they were places that would never be real. Even if Spencer was gay or bi, he would never be a person that Spencer would ever love.

Trying to fight his happy, yet depressing, thoughts, Lassiter focused on his partner and junior detective, O'Hara. Like the author of the diary, he had a feeling that she wasn't all that she seemed. As if there was something there, a hidden part of her. A feeling that O'Hara knew a lot more than she let on and that she wasn't who she said she was.

Even now, the way she moved, what she said and the look in her eyes didn't match the information in her personnel file. It was like O'Hara was a lot older and more experienced then she looked and acted. Another thing he had noticed about O'Hara was the way she seemed to flirt with Spencer, but always had her eyes on Guster.

He had also seen the jealous look that Guster would give Spencer whenever he would flirt or put his hands on O'Hara. Maybe they were dating and just didn't know how to tell Spencer or the rest of them. But whatever was going on, didn't stop Lassiter wondering if O'Hara could be that one thing that comes between Spencer and Guster.

What did the diary say about them? That they have been friends for so long, it could be the reason why Guster could put up with Spencer. It's true! They have been friends for a long time. Even Lassiter himself remembered Spencer and Guster coming into the station. Even back then, everyone wondered about the two friends and the question, why, but he was glad they had each other. Somehow, Spencer and Guster evened each other out.

Hearing the sound of metal on glass, Lassiter was brought out of his thoughts. Looking to the other side of the table and to Chief Vick, who was tapping a spoon on her glass.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Chief Vick waited until everyone had stopped talking and instead were looking at her. "Just before we left the station, I got a phone called from one of the New York police stations. They rang to congratulate us on capturing our killer. It turns out that they had some similar murders there and the man we caught, well, he looks good for the person they were also looking for. So instead of just arresting a man that had killed one woman, it looks like we stopped a serial killer that even the NYPD couldn't find."

Lassiter watched as Chief Vick shook her head as the officers started to congratulate each other and they did deserve it; they had all work hard on finding the killer. It wasn't their fault that Spencer just walked in and found that one small bit of information that linked everything together. Watching her, Lassiter realised that the diary was right. Chief Vick was a good, if not great, leader that cared for her station and the people in it, including the outsource personnel like Spencer and Guster. In fact, he was proud to serve under her leadership. Very proud!

Out of everything he had read in the diary so far, he had agreed with...to a point. But there was still a few things that were bothering him, like the way the author suggested that Spencer would die a gruesome death. What do they mean by a gruesome death? Sure, if Spencer was killed, people in the station would be affected, but why a gruesome death. Why not a tragic or horrible death? It just didn't make sense.

The other thing that played on his mind was that they claimed that Mr. Spencer had ruined him and that he could do the same to McNab. But how exactly had Mr. Spencer ruined him? It talked about him not being about to bend and how he was when he first started at the station. Had he really changed that much over the years? If he had, maybe he needed to learn to bend in order to be a better detective and a better teacher for McNab.

So after one more rounds of drinks, Lassiter headed home. He had the next day off and he had plans to spend it reading a very interesting book, the Diary.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	4. A Day to Read

**This story is brought to you by the word of the week, Shootings.**

**Chapter 4: **

When Lassiter got home, he showered and got ready for bed. He wanted to read the diary, but the need for sleep was stronger. At least he had all day tomorrow to read it.

Lassiter got up early the next day, just like he did every morning, got dressed and went for his morning run. After returning home, he showered, got dressed for the day and had breakfast. Once he had cleared away after breakfast, Lassiter made himself a nice cup of coffee and sat down in his lounge room.

Picking up the diary, Lassiter opened up to the page he was at and quickly glanced over it again. Two things still stood out at him. How Spencer was going to die and how Mr. Spencer had changed him. Shaking his head, Lassiter flipped the page and then the next and the next.

Most pages were filled with just the usual complaints about work, about how Spencer flirted with everyone, including Lassiter, and how hard the author's life was. Then Lassiter finally turned to a page that really caught his attention and a clue as to how old the diary was.

_'Dear diary,_

_Well, it finally happened. There has been a school shooting in Santa Barbara. In fact, there have been four in the last few days. They were all in different schools, but the same gun was used, which means that it is most likely the same shooter. So far there are seven dead, six children and one teacher with twenty injured and at least six of them are still in critical condition._

_This case is really taking its toll on everyone. No one is sleeping except for that lazy Shawn Spencer. I still can't believe no one has noticed him just lying there. Pathetic! But I guess that Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara are enjoying the break from his constant flirting and jabbering. _

_This shooter, he's...gutless. I can't see how someone could just walk into a school and start shooting into the crowd. They're just kids. Everyone is so scared that the schools are closed and the parents are keeping their kids off the streets._

_Well, I've got to go. We're all watching the CTV footage right now. The Chief is hoping someone might see something that may have been missed._

_Bye.'_

Lassiter placed the diary down on his knee. The shootings the author was talking about were six months ago. By the time they caught the shooter, fifteen people had lost their lives, ten children and five adults. Since the schools had been closed the shooter had moved on to two shopping centres.

Even Spencer got shot saving a five year old child. It was at that point that Lassiter had realised how much he had really fallen for the psychic. It was touch and go, but Spencer pulled through and it had changed not only Lassiter, but all of Santa Barbara.

Looking back at the page, Lassiter realised that the author had added more. Some of it was about how the shooter had moved onto the shopping centres, but the part that mentioned Spencer is what had his attention the most.

_'Dear diary,_

_You're not going to believe this. Shawn Spencer is trying the sympathy and hero card. So what that he saved that kid and got shot. I could have done that. Hell, I did get shot, so where is my attention._

_Look at them. His dad is actually telling him that he is proud of him! Really! Mr. Spencer has never given a damn about Shawn. So why now. And look at how Detective O'Hara is flirting with him. Hell, even Burton Guster doesn't seem to mind that his wife is flirting with his best friend._

_At least Detective Lassiter isn't buying in to this load of shit. If Shawn Spencer keeps this up I'm going to have to get rid of him. He just makes a joke of police work. He needs to go one way or another and to be honest, I don't really care which way I do it.'_

_'So he feels threatened by Spencer, does he?'_ Lassiter thought to himself before picking up the phone and dialling O'Hara's number.

It rang a few times before she picked it up. "It's your day off, Carlton."

"I know, but I need some information."

"What?" Lassiter could hear the sigh in her voice. "Well," Juliet added when he didn't answer straight way.

"Sorry, umm...how many officers got shot during the school shooting six months ago?"

Although he was sure O'Hara didn't mean him to hear it, he could hear her swear under her breath. Then silences, after a few moments, O'Hara's voice returned to the line.

"There were fifteen civil ..."

"I just want the officers and the names of the ones still working at the station right now."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, male officers only."

"Well, that leaves only two. Officer Camary and Officer Lock. Can I ask why you need this?"

"Not yet, but I promise you, I will tell you later."

"Ok, but you be careful,"

"I will and...O'Hara?" Lassiter wanted to test something.

"Yes ..."

"Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you and...wait," Juliet's voice had suddenly got real quiet. "How did you ..."

"Again, I will tell you later. I really need to go, but you and Guster make a nice couple, just stop stringing Spencer along. Bye."

Juliet looked at her phone. How in the world did Lassiter find out about her and Gus? Even Shawn didn't know yet.

Lassiter put his phone down next to his cold cup of coffee. If the information about O'Hara and Guster is right, then the threat against Spencer was also real. And he made have just put a target on Spencer's back.

Standing up, Lassiter walked over to his filing cabinet and pulled out an envelope. It had arrived not long after the shootings and in it was all the information he needed to destroy Spencer. The truth about his so called psychic abilities and Spencer's criminal history. A history that was well hidden.

The author of the letter had suggested that Lassiter could use the information to finally get rid of Spencer. But after weighing up his feelings and the cost to the station if the truth came out, it worked out better that the truth never comes out.

Taking the letter back over to his chair, Lassiter compared the hand writing in the diary against the letter. They were a match.

Turning the page in the diary, Lassiter froze when he read the next few entries.

_'Dear diary,_

_I've sent Detective Lassiter all he needs to destroy Spencer. _

_I just can't wait to see the look on Spencer's face when the man he loves destroys him.'_

The next few pages just had the words, 'Today, it's got to be today.' Then, the tone changed.

_'Dear diary,_

_It's been two weeks. Two bloody weeks and Detective Lassiter has done nothing. I tried. I tried to just destroy Shawn Spencer's life, but it didn't work. Looks like it's time for Spencer to meet his gruesome death a lot earlier than I expected. When they find his body, even Woody will be spewing up his guts.'_

"God, what have I done?" Lassiter whispered as he re-read the last part again and again.

The author of this diary is planning on killing Spencer. The trouble is, Officers Camary and Lock were both around when he had started at the station.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
